Them Kids
by lysetletrille
Summary: Alfred is feeling weird lately. He is showing some symptoms that, maybe, just maybe, he's not as youthful as he used to be.
1. Chapter 1

**How to explain this? Hum, the idea just popped into my head and I thought about some dialog. Then I wrote a first draft and left it alone for a while. I've rediscovered this on my computer today and decided to post it now, even though I know I could work on it a little (read a lot).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own America. I do not own Hetalia. I do not own anything at the moment actually...maybe I should start working on that?**

* * *

><p>When America woke up that morning, something didn't feel right. Everything in his house was in its place, there was no big disturbance in his country and he himself was the same as ever. Except, when he ate his usual breakfast (a dozen of Egg Mcmuffin with freshly made coffee), got dressed (putting on his bomber jacket as always) and prepared his speech for the meeting that would be hold later in the day, the superpower had a weird feeling in his body. Something just didn't feel right.<p>

He tried to shake the growing feeling of dread from his mind as he walked toward his car. _Now, were are my car keys_, he thought as hesearch in jacket's pocket. He emptied his pockets, his work-case and searched through every flat surface in his house to find the damn keys that he needed so. _This is so not cool! I need to be at the meeting early to prepare my presentation!_

As the minutes went by, the nation was getting more and more frustrated. Where could he have put his keys? They couldn't be far away. He thought about the last time he remembered seeing them. _Oh right! They're on the kitchen table were I left them last night! Man, I must be getting old_, he thought, chuckling. Suddenly, he froze. That's it! He was getting old and it was starting to affect him! This was the cause of the inexplicable feeling he had been having this morning and his momentary memory loss!

All those times he had laugh about Arthur's age came back to him and he cringe in regret. Karma was a real bitch. He had to do something about this age thing. Maybe he had simply gotten too lazy, enjoying too many hamburgers and living an easy life. He used to wildly run in the forests, roll in the dirt without a worry in the world,...heck, he even had his own pirate phase! He simply needed to get back into his old ways when he was still young and restless. _Those were good times_, he thought in regret before shaking his head. Feelings of nostalgia were another sign of aging. That, Alfred knew from listening to Arthur going on and on about the past when he was drunk, was another sure sign that he was growing old.

"What to do?"

* * *

><p>This is why, instead of going to the meeting like he was supposed to, Alfred stayed home crying over his lost youth and watched his collection of Disney Classics movies (which didn't make him feel any younger since they were all VHS'). Meetings were for sissies anyway, he decided.<p>

He refused to answer his phone and the nations closest to America were starting to get worried. Namely, Matthew. Also known as Canada.

He dropped by his brother's house after the meeting and gently knocked on the door, patiently waiting for his brother to answer. America answered, seconds later, and grimly asked:

"Am I getting old?"

* * *

><p>"So you think you are getting old because...you forgot were you put your keys?" Summarized a confused Canada after a long and tearful explanation.<p>

"You wouldn't understand! You're still young and innocent and...young! Still, untainted by the deathly grip of time!" Cried the American.

"Alfred, we are twin brothers."

There was an awkward silence after that before Alfred decided to ignore the last statement and resume his crisis.

"Anyway, I don't want to become old Matt. I have still so many things to do! So many things to look forward too!" The America than made a dramatic pause. "So I came up with a plan!"

A tired groan escaped the Canadian. Once again, Alfred ignored his brother's response in favour of his own interests.

"I need to do something _big_! Something gigantic! Something that will make my country strong and full with youthful energy again. So I thought about it..."

"You actually put some thought into it?" Interrupted the Canadian. "Wow, you really must be worried then. Did your back start acting up yet?" Interrupted a very sceptical twin brother.

"Shut up. So I thought about it and came up with the most brilliant plan." Alfred's eyes were shinning with hope as he declared: "I will create my own Empire!"

Canada was silent for a moment, gauging his brother's idiocy.

"Isn't it kind of against international laws nowadays?" he gently reminded.

"Oh...why don't I discover a new continent then!"

"They have all been discovered already, Al."

"Are you sure?"

"...seriously? Yes. I'm sure!" America was so infuriating sometimes.

"Geeze, calm your tits dude! What else is there to do?"

"Start a war?"

"Great idea Bro!" Alfred exclaimed, jumping in excitement.

"Th...What?" Mathieu was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating.

"I'll start a war! The other countries will never see it coming!"

The American already seemed to have more energy than before while his counterpart had become deathly pale.

"I...I was on...only kidding!" Protested a growingly worried Canada.

"Oh. Well...I was also kidding." Was there a hint of disappointment in his voice?

"Of course. Hum."

There was another awkward moment between them as they both resolutely stared at their shoes. Eventually, Canada decided to break the silence by proposing the first idea that came to his sleep-deprived mind.

"Why don't you simply dye your hair pink or something."

"Nah. That would be too drastic."

Matthew repressed the urge to face-palm and simply stared at his brother in disbelief. Too...drastic?

"Come on, it can't be that hard! We just need to make something big happen. Something revolutionary!" Then, Alfred thought about it for a second and added: "Except, nothing can't change too much!"

"I'll never understand your country, Alfred..." Sighed the Canadian. "Well, its getting late. Goodnight!"

This was Canada's subtle way of ending a conversation that was going nowhere.

"Yeah. Goodnight Bro," half-heartedly replied his brother.

"Don't do anything crazy tonight. Just go to bed. Please. I'm begging you." Matthew said, cutely lowering his eyelashes.

"Can we sleep in the same bed? Just like when we were kids?"

"...Yeah sure," agreed Matthew.

Anything to keep his brother from making rash decisions at two in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two is finally here! Sorry for taking so long but it's crazy how time consuming education can be!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day Alfred woke up early, opening his eyes to the sight of his youthful and innocent brother sleeping in his arms. The American was a bit confused until he remembered their conversation of the night before. He frowned. As much as he had appreciated his brother's efforts to comfort him, it didn't help the aging nation at all! And with each passing moment, he wasn't getting any younger.<p>

But there had to be a solution! Alfred was certainly not the oldest nation around...Maybe he should ask Arthur for help! After all, the Englishman was ancient! And, despite his old age, he still managed to keep in shape.

Once Alfred's mind was made up, he softly got up, trying not to wake up his baby brother, and left. There was no time to waste after all.

It was already around noon when Alfred arrived in front of Arthur's flat right outside London. He almost didn't bother knocking on the door before entering like he usually did, but decided against it. The American didn't want to displease the only person who could help him with his little, no, enormous, problem. Instead he repeatedly knocked on the door calling out "Artie! I need you! Open the door, man!"

What Alfred didn't expect was for an annoyed Francis to open the Englishman door.

"What iz it that you want, Alfred?" The Frenchman didn't bother to try to cover up his displeasure at seeing the American.

"Francis? What are you doing here, dude? I'm here to talk to Artie about something!" Alfred was undeniably confused.

"Well, he iz...indisposed at the moment. Maybe I can take a message and then you will leave, okay?"

"No! I need to see him now! It's urgent!" Alfred was getting desperate.

"You _need_ to?" There was a weird glint in the Frenchman's eyes as he repeated those words. He then smiled mischievously. "In that case, you are invited to join us this afternoon." He opened the door a little more, letting the younger man enter the flat.

"Huh," intelligently replied the boy. He then realized something important. "Dude! You are even more old than Artie!"

Francis pursed his lips. "It is distasteful to comment on someone else's age. Don't you have any manners?"

"I'm too old for manners." America had rarely been this serious in his entire life. "Anyway, that's not the issue I want to talk about." He then awkwardly rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. He was getting a bit nervous; he hated showing his weaknesses and he was quickly losing some of his earlier confidence.

Francis, on the other had, was growing impatient. "Just get on with it!"

"Dude, you are like so old and stuff but you don't look like a day over 25! How do you stay so young?"

The Frenchman didn't know wether to feel insulted or praised so he settled for the latter. He gave his most charming smile and his eyes were twinkling like they always did when he was being charming. "Alfred, _quand on aime, on a toujours vingt ans_."

"Huh? In English please?"

"But the true meaning will get lost in translation!" Protested Francis. The Frenchman resigned himself however and, after a sigh, added "We are always twenty when we are in love."

The words reverberated in Alfred's mind before they, somewhat, settled in.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an exhausted lover to take care of." Francis retreated to the bedroom and Alfred, scared by the implications behind that statement quickly ran off. Besides, time was running out!

"You are stupid, you know that right? You could've at least left me a note or something! But no, you had to run off without a word! You could've been anywhere!" Rambled on an angered Matthew, upset at waking up alone earlier that morning.

Alfred was barely listening though, thinking about Francis' advice. Was the secret to eternal youth as simple as being in love? Well, simple when you already knew who you had growing feelings for...

"Matt!" He abruptly said, interrupting his twin's rant.

"What?"

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?" And not waiting a second more for an answer, Alfred closed up the gap between them and put his lips and the other's. The kiss was chaste but the American was already feeling the magical effects of it. He felt energized, passionate and invincible.

And isn't that what youth is all about?

* * *

><p>Sorry for the abrupt ending! By the way the line "Quand on aime, on a toujours vingt ans" comes from a popular French song by Jean-Pierre Ferland (a Quebecker!)<p> 


End file.
